An existing cable connector assembly includes a plug connector that is configured to be plugged in a receptacle connector. The plug connector includes an insulating body, an upper terminal group and a lower terminal group fixed in the insulating body, a metal latch member received in the insulating body, and a metal shell sleeved on the insulating body. The latch member is provided with an urging portion projecting toward the metal shell and urges against the inner wall of the metal shell to achieve a grounding effect. However, limited by the size of the plug connector, the metal shell can hardly have enough space inside to accommodate the urging portion. As a result, the shape of the latch member is complex in shape, and actual production is difficult. Moreover, since the first metal shell does not have enough space inside to accommodate the urging portion, the urging portion almost has no elasticity. That is, the latch member is in rigid contact with the metal shell. As a result, when the latch member urges against the metal shell too tightly, it is easy for the latch member to deform or hard for the metal shell to be assembled onto the insulating body. When the latch member urges against the metal shell too loose, it is easy for the latch member to be in poor contact with the inner wall of the metal shell to affect the grounding effect of the electrical connector, thus affecting the high-frequency transmission of the cable connector assembly.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.